Ojos que dicen sí
by Nuwanda Marauder
Summary: James Potter ha sido rechazado por Lily Evans miles de veces. Pero cada vez valdrá la pena si obtiene como resultado un único "sí".
1. Preciosa

**_Este fic participa en el reto "One True Pairing" del foro Las Casas de Hogwarts._**

He aquí mi pareja favorita: Lily y James.

Tanto James, como Sirius, como Remus son de JK Rowling -yo suelo pedirlos prestados... muy seguido...-. También Lily, Marlene, Mary, Peter y todos los personajes mencionados. Hogwarts también... y los invernaderos... y el mencionado quidditch... Básicamente, _todo_ lo aquí escrito, es de JK.

* * *

**Preciosa **

James mira a Lily desde el lado opuesto de los invernaderos. Se ve preciosa. Con su pelo rojo rebelde en todas direcciones, sus ojos verdes furiosos y la piel de su frente brillante por el esfuerzo. Está luchando contra una planta carnívora que intenta morder su mano y luce bastante enojada. Pero se ve preciosa. En realidad, Lily _siempre_ está preciosa para los ojos de James.

Salen de los invernaderos y se dirigen al castillo. Sirius, Remus y Peter van a su lado. Hablan animadamente de los planes para la próxima luna llena, que se aproxima esa misma semana. James apenas los escucha. Sus ojos están clavados en la espalda de Lily Evans, cubierta hasta la mitad por su cabellera rojiza. Jamás lo diría en voz alta –y menos delante de Sirius, que aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para burlarse de él-, pero le fascina mirar el movimiento de sus caderas cuando camina.

_Es que es preciosa_, insiste una voz en su mente.

-Cornamenta, ¿estás ahí?-lo llama Sirius, dándole un golpe suave en el brazo.

-¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí-dice distraído, apartando la mirada de las hipnóticas piernas de Lily-. ¿Qué decíais?

-Que sería genial robar comida de las cocinas y llevarla a la Casa de los Gritos-repite Sirius con una paciencia que solo emplea con él-. Ya sabes, hay luna llena el viernes, y podemos quedarnos a desayunar allí el sábado por la mañana.

-Sí, claro, es genial-asiente James-. ¿Me perdonáis un segundo?

Y, sin darles tiempo a contestar, apura el paso y se pone a la altura de Lily. Va hablando animadamente con Marlene y Mary.

-Hola, chicas-saluda James con la sonrisa más natural que puede.

Marlene concede un leve e indiferente "hola, Potter", Mary le devuelve la sonrisa con un "buenos días, James" y Lily lo mira unos segundos antes de asentir con la cabeza a modo de saludo.

_Algo es algo_, dice una voz en la cabeza de James.

-Lily-la llama, procurando sonar tranquilo-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo un minuto?

Ella abre la boca –_su hermosa boca_- y James está seguro que dirá que no. Pero no le da el tiempo a contestar.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo, Lily-dice Mary, tomando a Marlene por el brazo y arrastrándola hacia el colegio.

A Lily no le queda opción.

-¿Qué quieres, Potter?-pregunta. Procura sonar indiferente, así como Marlene lo fue unos segundos antes. Pero es difícil, realmente difícil, cuando esos ojos castaños la miran a los ojos de esa forma que hace que algo dentro de ella se retuerza. _Debe ser el hambre_, piensa Lily.

-Me preguntaba qué harías el sábado-inquiere James, con su mejor sonrisa de niño bueno que no engaña a nadie. Salvo a las tripas de Lily, que se sacuden con más fuerza.

-El sábado iré a la cena de Halloween, James, como todo el mundo-responde con total tranquilidad. O eso pretende.

-Sí, lo sé-trata de explicarse él. Su corazón late un poco más rápido, como sucede cada vez que Lily dice _James_ en lugar de su apellido-. Me refiero a _después_ de la cena. Habrá una celebración en la Sala Común, como todos los años. ¿Irás?

-¿Es que tengo opción?-pregunta ella con toda la frialdad posible. Aunque la sonrisa de James es tan cálida que podría derretir hasta el corazón más helado-. Vivo allí, Potter.

-Siempre puedes encerrarte en tu habitación-señala él.

-¿Para que después me llamen empollona y cara de topo? No gracias.

-¿Quién te ha llamado así?-pregunta James. Parece a la defensiva, como si la cosa fuera con él. Como si estuviese dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que nadie le haga daño a Lily.

-No importa. El caso es que iré, ¿feliz?-dice ella, pensando que la conversación terminaría allí.

-No-James la corta en seco cuando Lily retoma su andar hacia el castillo-. Lo que en realidad quiero saber, Lily, es si irás con alguien a la celebración.

Lily alza las cejas, evidentemente sorprendida. _Esa expresión resalta aún más el color de sus ojos_, piensa James.

-¿Desde cuándo se llevan citas a la celebración de Halloween?-inquiere.

-Desde ahora… si tú quieres-se apresura a añadir James-. ¿Quieres?-casi es un ruego.

James ha sido rechazado por Lily millones de veces. Le ha pedido para salir alguna que otra vez, y siempre le dice un tajante "no". Pero sobre todo, es la mirada de Lily la que lo ha rechazado siempre. Sus actitudes, sus bromas, sus chistes, sus gestos… James conoce perfectamente el rechazo en los ojos de Lily. Es por eso que se siente victorioso cuando, por primera vez, los ve libres de él.

-¿Y por qué querría ir contigo?-cuestiona ella.

En realidad, a Lily se le ocurren mil motivos por los que alguien quisiera tener una cita con James Potter. Es guapo, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos, es un gran jugador de quidditch, es el mejor de la clase y ¿ya ha mencionado que tiene unos ojos _preciosos_? También se le ocurren muchos motivos por los que _ella_ querría tener una cita con él. Y es que Potter ha demostrado ser la persona más incondicional del mundo con sus amigos. Lo ha visto defenderlos hasta el cansancio, incluso al pequeño e indefenso Peter Pettigrew. Sabe que tiene una nobleza interior que no se compara con la de nadie y una confianza ciega en quienes quiere. Sabe –_está segura_- que una vez que entras en el corazón de James Potter, es para siempre. Lo ha visto con sus propios ojos.

-¿Porque soy divertido?-sugiere. Nadie lo creería, pero lo dice sin mucha convicción. Como si todo ese ego fuese solo una fachada.

-De acuerdo-dice Lily, con voz cansina. Como si hubiese aceptado únicamente para que dejase de insistir. Incluso se encoge de hombros, como si realmente le importase poco todo aquello. Pero no puede reprimir una sonrisa cuando a James le brilla la mirada y dice "ya quiero que sea sábado" con esa media sonrisa que la deja sin aliento.

* * *

**N/A**: Ya llega la segunda parte...


	2. El vaso medio lleno

**_Este fic participa en el reto "One True Pairing" del foro Las Casas de Hogwarts._**

Todo de JK, bla bla bla. Lo dije en la primera parte, no estoy segura si tengo que volver a decirlo. Pero por las dudas...

* * *

**El vaso medio lleno**

Después de la cena de Halloween, James se encamina animado hacia la Sala Común. Sirius y él ya han ocultado las cajas con botellas de cerveza de mantequilla y wisky de fuego detrás de los sillones. Está nervioso, le sudan un poco las manos. Esa noche es la más cercana a una cita con Lily Evans que ha tenido nunca y si la arruina, seguramente se suicidará. Quizá no tanto, pero lo lamentará por el resto de su vida. Eso sí.

Es de los primeros en llegar y se sienta en uno de los sillones, ansioso. Remus entra por la abertura del retrato poco después. Asegura haber dejado a Peter y a Sirius _engullendo todo lo que les cabía en el estómago_ y se sienta a su lado. Lo observa un poco.

-Creo que tienes que calmarte, Cornamenta-le dice, en ese tono de voz suave y seguro que Remus suele emplear para todo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que estoy nervioso?-inquiere, tratando de que su tono de voz sea igual al de su amigo. Fracasa monumentalmente.

-Supongo que tu pie, que golpea el suelo con tanta fuerza que seguro lo oyen los elfos desde las cocinas-sugiere, alzando ambas cejas.

James deja quieta la pierna al darse cuenta que la está moviendo. Pasan tres minutos y el movimiento inconsciente vuelve.

La sala se va llenando de a poco. James tiene la vista clavada en el retrato y siente decepción y alivio a partes iguales cada vez que no es Lily quien entra por allí. Cuando por fin asoma la familiar cabellera roja, la mente de James queda en blanco por tan solo un segundo. Y cuando la ve a los ojos, todos los nervios y temores desaparecen. Esboza su mejor sonrisa gamberra y se pone en pie de un salto. Camina hasta ella.

Lily no parece saber bien qué hacer. Sus amigas se despiden, caminando hacia la mesa de dulces. Se hace un silencio un poco incómodo que James interrumpe tras unos segundos.

-Estás preciosa-dice. Es cierto. Lleva su túnica negra y el pelo suelto y apenas una leve capa de maquillaje casi imperceptible.

-Estoy como todos los días-masculla ella, algo sorprendida.

-Por eso-le sonríe James. Lily se sonroja un poco. _Cuando quiere es dulce, el muy idiota_.

-Y… ¿qué se supone que hagamos en una cita de Halloween?-quiere saber.

-Nada. Hablar. Lo que tú quieras-le concede él.

-De acuerdo-Lily se dirige a un sillón doble y se sienta en un almohadón. James se sienta en el otro, mucho más cerca de ella de lo estrictamente necesario.

-Entonces…-dice James, poniendo cara seria-. ¿Qué hace una prefecta como tú en un lugar como este?

Lily ríe y a James se le ilumina el mundo.

Hablan durante horas. Durante toda la celebración. Sobre cualquier cosa. Quidditch, muggles, clases, profesores, romances –_en serio, Filch está enamorado de la señorita Pince_, insiste James-. A Lily le sorprende la madurez de James para hablar de algunos temas –_todo esto contra los muggles, es una mierda_, asegura, _está claro que ser mago no nos hace superiores_-. No entiende cómo puede haber magos que torturen muggles; dice que esos no son dignos de hacer magia. Lily descubre esa noche que el corazón de James Potter es puro e, incluso, más noble de lo que pensaba.

Están enfrascados en una conversación sobre cuál es la mejor materia. Lily dice que Pociones. Para James es, claramente, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. No discuten en serio, es puro entretenimiento. Es cuando deciden que jamás se pondrán de acuerdo y desvían uno la mirada del otro, que se dan cuenta que se han quedado completamente solos en la Sala Común. Es más, la luz del amanecer se filtra por las ventanas.

-¡Ya es muy tarde! -exclama Lily, sorprendida.

James se siente victorioso. A Lily se le hizo corta toda la noche. Él siente que se le haría corta toda una vida cuando se trata de estar con ella.

-Yo creo que es muy temprano-opina él. Ella sonríe un poco y asiente.

-James Potter, siempre viendo el vaso medio lleno-recita con los ojos brillantes. James esboza una sonrisa burlona.

-Esas expresiones muggles-dice, como si le frustraran. En realidad, le fascina que Lily utilice expresiones muggles. Es como si no quisiera olvidar de donde viene, cuál es su origen.

-Significa que siempre ves el lado bueno de las cosas-explica ella.

-Es fácil ver el lado bueno, cuando estoy contigo-lo dice sin pensarlo dos veces. Es lo primero que se le cruza por la mente y lo suelta. Suena cursi, pero no se arrepiente de haberlo dicho. Porque Lily se ruboriza, baja la mirada y trata de reprimir otra sonrisa.

Esa imagen es tan hermosa que James decide que no puede aguantar un segundo más. Si no lo hace ahora, posiblemente morirá.

Lleva una mano a su mentón y alza su cara para clavar sus ojos en los de ella. Son hermosos, son una maravilla mundial, son verdes y quitan la respiración. Se inclina un poco hacia ella, como si quisiera pedir permiso. Y ve en su mirada esa escasez de rechazo. Ve algo en su lugar y cree que quizá, probablemente, _ojalá_, sea deseo. Allí, donde siempre ha habido un "no", hay un enorme y deseoso "sí".

James junta sus labios con los de Lily y se deja llevar en ese beso con el que lleva soñando hace años. Debe ser el mejor momento de su vida y, de solo pensar que puede haber más, siente que su estómago se estrecha. Todo él se estrecha. No le caben tantas sensaciones adentro.

Lily le devuelve el beso con la misma intensidad. Ese beso también dice "sí", dice "_más_".

* * *

**N/A**:

No estoy nada conforme con el resultado. Pero no se puede negar que incluso mal narrados, son una pareja muy tierna... -¿no? ¿verdad? eso espero-.

Gracias por leer.

Saludos desde este rincón del mundo,

Ceci.


End file.
